


Mr. Banes private life

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ASSUMED, Cute Alec, How Do I Tag, Izzy and Magnus, M/M, Malecs kids, Soft Husbands, Teacher Magnus, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mr. Bane is everyone's favorite teacher at Raziel High School, but no one knows anything about him. They know that he's married, and he has kids. Everyone thinks he is married to Mrs. Lightwood, but they haven't confirmed or denied anything. Who's the new kid that walks into class late?Sorry if the summary sucks this is my first fic.





	Mr. Banes private life

Lailas Pov

I am in class and I look up from my textbook, and look at Mr. Bane, I see his wedding ring. I start thinking who is Mrs. Bane? I mean I obviously know he is married, and he has kids, but who is he married to? I have asked him and asked him, but he keeps turning me down. I am for getting the most important thing he has kids. Max and Raph-- Raphael I think. They are adorable, they have come in and sat in his chair l while he finished class. Being an--

"Mrs. Wilson are you okay," Mr. Bane says 

"Yeah I..im fine," 

"So what is the answer," 

"The..... answer," 

Peter nudged me. Peter Johnson, my best friend since elementary school, we are inseparable. He's been with me through everything. He pointed his pen to the board. 

"Um 14 "

Mr. Bane laughed.

"You should pay more attention in class more." 

"Sorry Mr. Bane"

"Don't worry it happens to the best of us," he laughs. 

I smile, there's a reason he's every ones favorite teacher. 

                        ___________________

 

It's lunch time, and I'm still thinking about Mrs. Bane. I can't stop thinking about it i have to know. 

"LAILA are you listening," Peter says 

"What, What were you saying," 

"Are you ok," 

"Yeah just thinking about something,"

"They same thing you were thinking about in Mr. Banes room." 

"Yeah," 

"Well spill Lai," 

"Ok so I am trying to figure out Mrs. Bane," 

"What about her," 

"I want to know who she is," 

"It's obviously Mrs. Lightwood," 

"How the Hell could it be Mrs. Lightwood her last name is Lightwood?" 

"Maybe she didn't want to change her last name," 

I give him a look.

"Ok look", he says," Mr. Bane and Mrs. Lightwood are married and that's that," 

"I don't believe that at all, but whatever." 

Peter reaches for my chips. I smack his hand away. 

"Don't take my chips, wait what time is it," 

I take my phone out. 

"Ok well I will see you later," I say getting up. 

"Where you going," 

"I have to see Mr. Bane" 

                     _____________________

 

I am walking down the hall, and when I get to Mr. Banes room I hear him and Mrs. Lightwood talking. 

"How is Max doing, and Raphael."

"They are doing good you don't need to worry," 

"Well I do I always," 

"Have a good time this weekend wi--" 

She stopped, then she walked out. 

"What do you think your doing," she asked me

"I swear I wasn't trying to ease drop, I need to talk to Mr. Bane," 

"Oh not that it's lunch time, and I don't think you want to miss it, chica Magnus is inside. "

I walk into the room.

"Mr. Bane do you have the paper from yesterday," 

"Uh yeah," 

He hands me the paper.

"Now get back to lunch it's almost over,"

                   _______________________

Mr. Banes class is the last one of the day. 

"So class what is the last tv show you ever watched, and I promise it has to do with the lesson."

"Mr. Johnson," 

"Um Shadowhunters,"

"Ok well that's one example, but for everyone else you chose the last tv show you ever----" 

He's about to continue when the door opens and in comes a man. 

He has all black on and he has these tattoos, he looks pretty cool. 

"Hello sorry if I'm interrupting," the man says

"Um uh what are you doing here,"

"There are some papers you left, and I saw them and I thought you needed them."  

All of us are just looking back in forth between Mr. Bane and the man. The man walks up to Mr. Bane and hands him the papers. 

"Thank you Alexander," 

Alexander so he has a name. I clear my thought cause I can't just sit here I need to know what's going on. 

Mr. Bane and Alexander look at us. 

"Um well class this is Alec or Alexander as I call him, he is my husband,"

The class went wild. I started screaming. Mr. Bane and his husband stared laughing.

"WAIT," I yell

Everyone looks at me.

"So your not dating Mrs. Lightwood,"

Alec starts laughing so hard. 

"God no, Izzy is my sister," Alec says.

"My full name is Magnus Lightwood-Bane"

The class started screaming again. That s when Alec pulled Mr. Bane into a dip and kiss. Class starts screaming. They stop and starts laughing with the rest of the class.

                            ~~ __~~ __ _《THE END》_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy put suggestions in the comments below kudos are appreciated sorry if it's bad English is my second language.


End file.
